


Channeling Patrick Swayze

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Thicker than Water [45]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was just two left steps from making an ass of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Channeling Patrick Swayze

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in **Thicker than Water** universe, where the BAU are kids and teens.

“Are you ready?” Emily asked.

“Yeah I guess.” Hotch mumbled, his feet shifting in his Adidas.

“We don’t have to do this. I’d really prefer bearable Hotch to miserable Hotch.”

“I don’t have a choice.” He reasoned.

“You can definitely make a choice to be something other than miserable.” Emily put her hands on her hips.

“That’s not what I meant. I mean that I have to learn to dance. The prom is in five days. I know I can't learn the Foxtrot by then I can manage not to trip over my feet or step on hers. I need help.”

“Then smile.”

“C'mon Prentiss…”

“Smile or I'm not helping you.” she commanded.

Hotch’s smile was 100% fake, she’d known him long enough to know that, but it was acceptable. If she saw his dimples then she wouldn’t harass him. Emily gave Hotch a hug and that got a real smile from him.

“Lets do this.” He said. “This is as ready as I'm going to get.”

Just then Ashley walked into the den. She climbed up on the couch and got comfortable with her pudding cup. Hotch just looked at her. He looked at her as if she ran by and yanked his pants down.

“What?” she asked.

“Um, don’t you have someplace to be, Ashley?” he asked.

“Nope.” She shook her head.

“Well…”

“Ashley, we’re gonna do some grownup stuff in here.” Emily said, putting her hand on Hotch’s shoulder. He wasn’t very good with people and Seaver was skittish enough. “You don’t mind eating your pudding in the kitchen do you?”

“OK.”

She climbed down from the couch and left the room. Hotch let out a sigh of relief. She’d only been living with them for about a week. He had no idea how to talk to her. Right now he couldn’t worry about it…Hotch had to focus.

“We’ll start with fast dancing. I'm gonna play some Bee Gees; you can't go wrong with the Brothers Gibb.”

“I don’t think they're gonna play disco at the prom.”

“First of all, you're probably wrong. Secondly, if you can dance to the Bee Gees you can dance to anything. Are you ready?”

Hotch nodded, trying to stop the churning in his belly. He was just two left steps from making an ass of himself. He would do it in front of Emily and then in front of Megan. After that he would wander into traffic praying that a cab put him out of his misery quickly. The music to _Jive Talkin’_ started and Emily moved her hips.

“Left, right, left, right; just let the music move you.”

_It’s just your jive talkin’_  
You're telling me lies, yeah  
Jive talkin’  
You wear a disguise  
Jive talkin’  
So misunderstood, yeah  
Jive talkin’  
You're really no good 

“Seriously, it’s just left, right, left, right.”

“I'm doing it.” Hotch said.

“But you're off the beat.” Emily replied.

“OK.” He stopped. “You didn't say anything about the beat. You just said left, right, left, right.”

“But if you're following me then you would keep the beat.” Emily walked behind him and placed her hands on his hips. She thought Hotch would jump out of his skin. “Calm down. I'm just gonna help you keep the beat. Move with me.”

Hotch nodded and soon he and Emily were moving together. It wasn’t too bad but he still knew he sucked.

“Loosen up just a little.” Emily said low in his ear.

“I'm loose.”

“I beg to differ.”

“Shut up.”

“You're so mean to me.”

“I hate dancing.” Hotch muttered.

“I know that but you don’t have to dance. You just have to move your hips. I'm not asking you to be MC Hammer or anything. It’s not too hard.”

“Speak for yourself.”

“You do realize that while you're pissing and moaning, Aaron Hotchner, you're also actually dancing?”

“I am?”

“Yep. I'm gonna slowly back away. Keep dancing; don’t stop.”

Hotch wanted to nod but was afraid that he’d lose the rhythm. He didn’t really feel like he was dancing. He was also pretty positive that he looked like an idiot. But he felt Emily slide away from him and he kept moving his hips. He moved his hips until the music stopped and he was exhausted.

“Why do people like this?” Hotch asked. “It makes you tired and you don’t get anything in return.”

“What would you possibly want in return?” Emily countered.

“I don't know, a goal, two points…something.”

“How about Megan being impressed? Cuz I can guarantee that girls love it when their man can dance. Shall we move on to the next song?”

“OK.”

Emily skipped a few songs and landed on _Roll with It_.

“This is a classic.” She said.

“Do I need to move my hips for this one too?”

“We’re gonna roll with it, just like the song says. You need to roll like you're playing with a hula hoop.”

“A hula hoop?”

“You know what a hula hoop is?” Emily asked.

“Of course I know what a hula hoop is, Prentiss.”

“OK, so just follow me.”

_When life is too much, roll with it, baby_  
Don't stop and lose your touch, oh no, baby  
Hard times knocking on your door  
I'll tell them you ain't there no more  
Get on through it, roll with it, baby  
Luck'll come and then slip away,  
You've gotta move, bring it back to stay 

Emily did the moves and Hotch did his best to repeat them. As far as he was concerned he was doing a lousy job. This song was even longer than the last one…he made it three-quarters through and stopped.

“Why did you stop?” Emily asked.

“I'm tired. This is a long song; I'm only going to dance to short songs.”

“Fine.” She smiled. “Do you wanna try…?”

“I'm thinking all fast songs are pretty much the same.” Hotch said. “Let’s do a slow song and get this torture over with. I totally appreciate your helping me but I'm not good at this. Sometimes it’s good to accept the truth and move on.”

“You can't dance, Hotch?” Ashley asked.

They both turned and looked at the seven year old. She’d made her way back into the den.

“Ashley, go and play kiddo. Hotch and I are busy.”

“But if he really can't dance I can help.” She replied. “I can dance…do you want my help Hotch?”

“No.” Hotch said through clenched teeth.

“What did you say?”

“I said no!” Hotch raised his voice. “Please just…please.”

“What's the matter with him?” Ashley looked at Emily. She scrunched up her little nose.

“He's fine; we just need to finish this. Go on and play with Spencer. We’ll hang out later, I promise.”

“OK, can I have some candy then?” she asked.

“I just saw you enjoying a pudding cup.” Emily replied. “What do you think my answer is going to be?”

Ashley nodded and finally walked away. Hotch exhaled, looking at Emily.

“I didn’t mean to yell at her.” he said.

“I know.”

“She's a bit obnoxious sometimes.”

“That’s known in layman’s terms as seven years old.” She said.

“Spencer was seven once. I don’t recall him ever being like that.”

“You can't compare Spencer to other kids or vice-versa. I think Ashley has just spent her entire life trying to be seen and heard. She’ll settle in soon and when she does she’ll probably pretty much be the same.”

“Don’t confuse me with your reasonableness.” Hotch replied.

Emily laughed, rustling his hair. He tried not to smile but couldn’t help himself. Emily had her shit, they all did, but she always made him feel better. Even when he didn’t want her to, she succeeded anyway. There were very few people who could shine a light on his darkness. Emily was definitely one of those people.

“OK, sunshine, its time for a slow dance.” She said.

Hotch nodded, slipping out of his Adidas. Emily was appreciative…she didn’t want to ask.

“Is there any slow song in particular that Megan likes?”

“She actually doesn’t like slow songs, at least she won't admit to it. She likes a lot of the music you do, and some country music. _To Make You Feel My Love_ …she really likes that song.”

Hotch smiled thinking about the first time he and Megan slept together. It was playing on the radio.

“OK, I have that song.” Emily went over to the stereo and dug through some tapes. She put one in the tape deck, hit play, and then fast forward until the song came on.

_When the rain’s blowin in your face_  
And the whole world is on your case  
I will offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love 

“OK, I'm just gonna put my arms around you.” Emily slipped her arms around his neck.

“What do I do with my arms?” Hotch asked.

“You put them around my waist. Don’t be nervous…I don’t bite.”

“Cute.” He smirked, putting his arms around her. “Now what do I do with my feet?”

“Just move them a little; I want you to sway. It’s not a ballroom competition. These days you don’t have to be in step. It’s all about holding on and feeling in the moment.”

“Oh.” Hotch swallowed. He tried to look anywhere but at Emily. She was very close and it was weird.

“You should hold me closer, Hotch. We’re dancing like we’re in the sixth grade.”

“I really prefer it that way. I mean I’ll hold Megan close and um…”

“What?” Emily asked.

“You're my sister and I can't dance that way with you.”

“Oh. Well, technically…”

“You are my sister.” Hotch said more firmly, managing to look at her for a few seconds. “I can't dance that way with you.”

“OK, I understand. I think you'll be fine with slow dancing. Do you want to practice fast dancing a little more?”

Hotch dropped his arms at his sides, moving out of her embrace.

“I definitely don’t want to do that.” he shook his head.

“Oh c'mon, Hotch, you asked me to help you dance. In order to help you you'd actually have to participate.”

“Hotch, you're going about this all wrong.” Derek said. He was munching on an apple as he walked from the kitchen to the den.

“Geez, I must have been insane to think a bigger house would actually give us some privacy.” Hotch folded his arms.

“Hey, you're my older brother. I love you and I'm trying to help you out. If you don’t wanna hear it…”

“Well you're here already.” Hotch replied. “You may as well dazzle us with your wisdom.”

“Thank you.” Morgan grinned. “You don’t even have to know how to dance these days. Girls don’t care if you're John Travolta; they just wanna know that you want to be close to them. So just take hold of her hips and let the music move you.”

“What does that even mean?”

“Prentiss, do you mind helping provide example?”

“Lets do it.” Emily smiled. She turned the tape around and pushed play. _Lovefool_ came through the speakers.

_Dear I fear we’re facing a problem_  
You love me no longer, I know  
And maybe there is nothing  
That I can do, to make you do 

Emily danced just like she had earlier to _Jive Talkin’_. Morgan saddled up behind her, put his hands on her hips, and swayed behind her.

“This is how you do it, dude.” He said. “You don’t need rhythm; you just need passion. You gotta channel Patrick Swayze. Girls love Patrick Swayze.”

“Which magazine did you read that in?” Emily asked, moving away and turning off the music.

“I didn’t have to read about Patrick Swayze in a magazine. Everybody knows that he's the man. The rest of it’s from _Cosmo_.”

“You read a girls’ magazine?” Hotch’s tone was incredulous.

“Why do you think I know so much about the ladies?” Morgan asked. “I read their magazines, dude. Some of the stuff in there isn’t half bad and they're filled with pretty girls. It’s a win-win for me. I read ‘em at Tina’s house…I don’t buy them or anything.”

“So you and Tina are official now?” Emily asked.

“I wouldn’t go that far. There are lots of pretty girls at school but they're not really my type. Pretty faces, sure, but you gotta look for more than that in a relationship. I don’t really think I want a relationship though. It’s a lot of responsibility. Anyhoo, Tina’s an around the way girl…I dig that.”

“She doesn’t go to school with us?” Hotch asked.

“She goes to St. Lucia in Chevy Chase. It’s an all-girls school, Hotch. Those uniforms; oh my Lord.”

“I swear Morgan,” Hotch laughed. “You only have one thing on your brain.”

“Not true…I'm also thinking about pizza. You think we can convince Jason that we need pizza tonight?”

“Let’s ask the expert.”

Emily realized they were both staring at her. She rolled her eyes.

“Aww c'mon guys, you know I hate that.” she said.

“I'm starving.” Morgan said.

“I'm not but I could eat pizza.” Hotch countered.

“Fine…but you both owe me.”

“Deal.” They said in unison.

Emily left to go upstairs and Morgan focused on Hotch.

“You nervous about the prom?” he asked.

“No, well, except for the dancing part. She really expects me to dance, Morgan. When she finds out I can't…”

“If Megan dumps you cuz you can't dance then she sucks. And she doesn’t suck; she’s cool. Maybe she’ll have more on her mind than dancing anyways.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Stop.” He gave him a friendly punch.

“Can I come back in the room now?” Ashley poked her head in from the hallway. “I wanna watch TV.”

“Yeah, Ashley, it’s OK.” Hotch replied.

She and Spencer both came in and sat on the couch with the remote. Morgan went to shower from goofing around at the Boys and Girls Club. He never took a shower there and coach was always getting on him for not taking one after practice in school. But to hell with that, after all he’d been through he was not taking a shower with a bunch of dudes. They were good dudes but he still wasn’t doing it.

Emily came back in the room just as Hotch sat down in the chair. He was about to engage the kids in conversation. He didn’t want Ashley thinking that he didn’t like her. He was sure she had enough of that at the home where she used to live.

“I'm getting pizza you guys.” She said. “Who wants a say on toppings?”

“Pepperonis” Spencer exclaimed.

“That’s one vote for pepperonis. What about you Ashley?”

“No.” she shook her head.

“You don’t want a say on toppings?” Emily asked.

“No, I wouldn’t know what to pick.”

“Do you like pizza?” Spencer asked.

“Yeah.” she nodded. “Uncle Dave brought some for me when I first came. I didn’t get it a lot in North Dakota.”

“Pepperonis are awesome.” The nine year old grinned. “And they're round so I don’t mind eating them.”

Hotch decided to let the two younger kids talk amongst themselves. There would be always be time to talk to Ashley and maybe he would just let proximity do the work for him. They had to get used to each other just as each kid did when someone new joined the family. Hotch remembered how wary he was of Emily when she first came. He didn’t often admit to himself but he was downright cruel to her at times.

This was especially so when it became obvious that Jason was falling in love with her and the feeling was mutual. Now she was his sister. And despite all of his other mixed up, mangled feelings about just about everything, Hotch felt such a bond with her that couldn’t be faked. Who else would deal with this moody bitchiness long enough to sorta kinda teach him to dance? Soon enough Ashley would be another one of his little siblings and not a stranger.

“You want a say, Hotch?” Emily asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

“Huh? Oh no, I’ll eat whatever you guys get. It’s getting later though; you better call it in.”

Emily nodded, leaning to kiss his head. Then she gave him a one arm hug.

“What’d you do that for?” He asked.

“You look like you could use it. Nothing makes your day brighter like a hug.”

“Especially from Emily.” Spencer added.

“See, I'm endorsed now.” Emily smiled.

“You're insane.” Hotch hid his grin. “All of you are probably insane but we’ve been together so long we’ve stopped noticing.”

***

  



End file.
